The present invention relates to syringe pumps as used for medical purposes and in particular to a syringe pump that provides improved monitoring of its operation.
Syringe pumps are known for use to administer certain amounts of fluid, for example medication or contrast agents (henceforth medicaments), to a patient over a period of time. Such pumps use a syringe comprised of a plunger sliding in a syringe tube. The plunger includes a piston-like seal that fits tightly against the inner surface of the syringe tube. Movement of the plunger decreases the volume contained in the syringe tube between the plunger seal and an outlet of the syringe tube to provide a positive displacement pumping action.
The syringe pump includes a syringe driver which provides movement of the plunger with respect to the tube via an electric motor. The motor can provide precise and slow movement of the plunger to deliver intravenous medications over several minutes without the need for a human operator. Flow rate may be controlled by knowing the geometry of the syringe and accurately controlling movement of the plunger.
The syringe pump may be connected to the patient by a standard intravenous (IV) line terminated with a hypodermic needle or the like.